I Am Tweek Tweak
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: I am Tweek Tweak and I have no heart anymore." Tweek revolving poem-fic. Angst, tragedy, murder, and blood. Not sutiable for those who has weak hearts.


**I am Tweek Tweak**

I am someone from South Park.

I am someone who keeps twitching, unwillingly.

I am a robot humanoid that is malfunctioning.

I am a fly that escaped being electrocuted, but with twitching flaws.

I am someone who runs only on coffee.

I am someone who doesn't like coffee, but needs it.

I am someone with no friends but one.

I am someone who has a best friend.

I am someone who cries every night.

I am someone whose friend, Pip, won't talk to me anymore.

I am someone who ruined my other friend, Butters, relationship.

I am someone who is hated.

I am someone who is constantly bullied.

I am someone with a weak fragile heart.

I am someone who would faint if my chest were punched.

I am someone who was a subsitute for Kenny in 4th grade.

I am someone who struggles during class.

I am someone who gets B's and C's.

I am someone who is punished for those grades.

I am someone whose parents are strict.

I am someone whose parents own a coffee shop.

I am someone whose parents use me for experiments with their coffee creations.

I am someone who wishes his or her parents dead.

I am someone who tried to murder his or her parents.

I am someone who has no guts to even pick up the knife.

I am someone that is afraid of going to sleep.

I am someone that has uncontrollable insomnia.

I am someone who stays up until 3:30 for the gnomes.

I am someone who is terrified by the gnomes.

I am someone who fears of his or her underpants being taken away.

I am someone who can actually see the gnomes.

I am someone who doesn't know what "Step 2" is.

I am someone who knows that Step 3 is profit.

I am someone who keeps a knife under his or her pillow.

I am someone who only keeps the knife for the gnomes and intruders.

I am someone who used the knife once.

I am someone who won't tell you what I killed.

I am someone who didn't cry when I saw the dead body.

I am someone who buried the body in the backyard.

I am someone who knows you want to know what I killed.

I am someone who will tell you in the next line.

I am someone who killed a small white cat.

I am someone who loves cats.

I am someone who was shocked when the pure white cat bled red blood.

I am someone who smiled after burying the cat.

I am someone who laughs like a maniac.

I am someone who also giggles like I'm gasping for air.

I am someone who felt numb the next morning.

I am someone who forgot that there was a test in math.

I am someone that shouted, "Pressure!" in the middle of math class.

I am someone who was laughed at by everyone, including my best friend.

I am someone who got detention for disrupting the class.

I am someone who cries easily.

I am someone who cried in math class.

I am someone who was teased by Eric Cartman for crying.

I am someone who witnessed Eric Cartman getting punched by Craig Tucker.

I am someone who screamed and ran out of the room.

I am someone who's heart starting pumping faster than normal.

I am someone who realized he or she loved his or her best friend.

I am someone whose best friend was Craig Tucker.

I am someone who ignored everyone until school was over.

I am someone who walked home alone.

I am someone whose mind turned blank.

I am someone who heard a meow in the bush next to me.

I am someone who turned his or her head to see a cat.

I am someone who saw an orange cat in the bush.

I am someone who smiled manically when he or she saw the cat.

I am someone who took a pocketknife out of my sleeve.

I am someone who stabbed the cat repeatedly.

I am someone who enjoyed the cruel screams of the cat.

I am someone who felt refreshed after the murder.

I am someone who heard a girl's scream.

I am someone who saw a blonde girl standing on the sidewalk in horror.

I am someone who saw the girl running away.

I am someone who threw the knife at the girl.

I am someone who has amazing dexterity.

I am someone who threw the knife accurately.

I am someone who ran over to the girl quickly after she fell down.

I am someone who stared at her shocked face crying for help.

I am someone who looked around to see if nobody had witnessed this.

I am someone who was happy to find no one else in the parkway.

I am someone who dragged the girl into my backyard, along with the cat.

I am someone who the girl kept begging to let her go.

I am someone who didn't respond to her plea.

I am someone who took the knife out when I dragged her to the backyard.

I am someone who saw her wide eyes when I raised my arm, knife in hand.

I am someone who heard the screams when I stabbed her in the throat.

I am someone who got blood all over his or her clothes.

I am someone who dropped the knife and stared at the life-less girl.

I am someone who smiled when I saw the blood puddle around her.

I am someone who grabbed the shovel and stared digging.

I am someone who buried both the girl and the cat in the same hole.

I am someone who realized the girl I killed was Bebe Stevens.

I am someone who laughed when I remembered who she was.

I am someone who didn't like Bebe Stevens at all.

I am someone who thought Bebe Stevens was a whore.

I am someone who walked into my empty house covered in blood.

I am someone who walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

I am someone who took a long shower to rinse off the blood.

I am someone who thought long and hard about the murder.

I am someone who thought it was fun.

I am someone who actually went to sleep happy that night.

I am someone who realized I have gone insane.

I am someone who realized that, that was all right.

I am someone who enjoyed being insane.

I am someone who already was enveloped by paranoia and madness.

I am someone who fell asleep listening to the malice voices in my head.

I am someone who knows everything will be all right.

I am someone who woke up the next morning refreshed.

I am someone who walked downstairs with a smile.

I am someone who saw my father and mother fighting.

I am someone whose parents fight all the time.

I am someone who was blamed for everything.

I am someone who was abused by my father.

I am someone whose father saw me next to the staircase.

I am someone whose father ran toward me and pulled me by my hair.

I am someone who listened to my father yelling and threatening me.

I am someone who was scared when my father said they would sell me into child slavery.

I am someone who actually believed it.

I am someone who didn't want to be sold into slavery.

I am someone who squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed the kitchen knife.

I am someone who ran to my dad and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest.

I am someone who heard my mother's shrilling cries.

I am someone who looked up at her to see her on her knees in shock.

I am someone who walked over to her and smiled.

I am someone who heard my mother say, "Look at what we made!"

I am someone who laughed and slashed her right through her head.

I am someone who giggled like a fool at what I've done.

I am someone who threw the knife in the sink and allowed the water to run.

I am someone who dragged my parents into the fireplace.

I am someone who didn't feel any regret whatsoever.

I am someone who didn't cry doing this process.

I am someone who grabbed my lighter and a carton full of gasoline.

I am someone who poured the igniting liquid on my parents.

I am someone who lit a piece of paper on fire.

I am someone who threw the paper onto my parents and closed the glass case.

I am someone who witnessed my parents being burned alive.

I am someone who saw the skin burning and pealing off little by little.

I am someone who thought the sight was beautiful.

I am someone who was sad the show was over.

I am someone who ran into my room and grabbed my backpack.

I am someone who left the house to go to school.

I am someone who left, a new person.

I am someone who arrived at school smiling.

I am someone who was greeted by my best friend.

I am someone whose heart fluttered when he talked.

I am someone who realized how much I loved him.

I am someone who was with Craig since preschool.

I am someone who's astonished we're still friends in high school.

I am someone who blushed when he touched my shoulders.

I am someone who was about to say something, but was cut off.

I am someone who was interrupted by Thomas.

I am someone who hates Thomas with all my guts.

I am someone who thinks I've been replaced.

I am someone who shot him a dirty look and walked to first period.

I am someone whose heart lusted for Craig.

I am someone who thought Thomas should leave.

I am someone who thought Thomas should DIE.

I am someone who has Craig in all of out periods.

I am someone who knows Thomas doesn't have any classes with Craig.

I am someone who kept staring at Craig in all of our classes.

I am someone who hung out with Craig at break.

I am someone who ate with Craig at lunch.

I am someone who loves Craig.

I am someone who walked outside when school let out.

I am someone who was looking for Craig.

I am someone who was approached by Thomas.

I am someone who was backed up against a wall by Thomas.

I am someone who was threatened by Thomas.

I am someone who heard Thomas say, "Stay away from Craig you –MONKEYSHIT- bitch. He's –SPERMEGG-mine's!"

I am someone who threw Thomas off of me.

I am someone who pinned him against the wall.

I am someone who whispered to him, "You can't take what's mine."

I am someone who took out my knife from my pocket.

I am someone who saw Thomas's face shocked and frightened.

I am someone who heard his screams when I stabbed him in the eye.

I am someone who quickly pulled out the knife and stabbed him in the root of his mouth.

I am someone who pulled out the knife and repeatedly stabbed his stomach.

I am someone who pulled the knife out and let his body slide down the wall.

I am someone who murdered Thomas.

I am someone who was happy about that.

I am someone who carried his body to Stark's Pond.

I am someone who removed my bloodstained jacketed and wrapped the blonde with it.

I am someone who threw the body to the pits of the pond.

I am someone who hid my pocketknife into my backpack.

I am someone who ran all the way home.

I am someone who ran into the house and locked the doors.

I am someone who panted and giggled as I slid down the door.

I am someone who murdered people.

I am someone who wants to keep murdering people.

I am someone who escaped the house at night to kill innocent people.

I am someone who murdered dozens.

I am someone who continued murdering for weeks.

I am someone who felt better for it.

I am someone who was finally happy.

I am someone who went to school one day.

I am someone who walked down the halls to first period.

I am someone who was shocked when I saw Craig kissing Clyde up his locker.

I am someone who cried at the sight.

I am someone who knows who my next victim will be.

I am someone who was mute the entire day.

I am someone who was poked by Craig several times.

I am someone who Craig asked what's wrong.

I am someone who admitted I had a crush on Craig.

I am someone who Craig was shocked at.

I am someone who Craig won't talk to for the rest of the day.

I am someone whose heart ached.

I am someone who ran out of 6th period when the bell rang.

I am someone who caught up to Clyde before he left campus.

I am someone who asked him if he could come to my house.

I am someone who Clyde trusted.

I am someone who Clyde agreed to.

I am someone who led Clyde to my house.

I am someone who offered him inside.

I am someone who closed the door shut and asked him to sit on the couch.

I am someone who saw Clyde sit down on the sofa, grateful.

I am someone who offered him any drinks.

I am someone who heard Clyde ask for some soda.

I am someone who nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I am someone who grabbed the kitchen knife and walked back to the living room.

I am someone who walked behind the sofa where Clyde sat.

I am someone who whispered Clyde's name.

I am someone who saw Clyde look up at me.

I am someone who plunged the knife into Clyde's skull.

I am someone who heard Clyde's screams as blood spilled.

I am someone who watched as the blood stopped spraying.

I am someone who watched as Clyde fell to the floor with a thump.

I am someone who pulled the knife out of Clyde.

I am someone who heard a loud cry near the front door.

I am someone who saw Craig at the door.

I am someone who saw Craig's face twisted with hate and surprise.

I am someone who whispered now it can't be helped.

I am someone who threw the knife at Craig.

I am someone who saw Craig fall to the floor with the knife in his thigh.

I am someone who dragged him and locked the door behind us.

I am someone who threw Clyde into the fireplace.

I am someone who place Craig on top of him and pulled out the knife.

I am someone who heard Craig's pleas.

I am someone who didn't care anymore.

I am someone who sprayed gasoline all over the too.

I am someone who heard Craig's shouts.

I am someone who lit a match.

I am someone who saw Craig's eyes widen at the match.

I am someone who threw the match and shut the glass door.

I am someone who heard Craig's screams, as he was being burnt alive.

I am someone who stared at Craig as he banged against the glass door.

I am someone who saw the two boys fry up and blossomed black.

I am someone who saw the fire calm down.

I am someone who killed Clyde Donavan.

I am someone who killed Craig Tucker.

I am someone who killed my crush.

I am someone who didn't cry.

I am someone who didn't want to cry.

I am someone who smiled like a child seeing a toy he or she wanted in the window of a shop.

I am someone who smiled greatly, gleaming perhaps.

I am someone who walked out of the room and into my room.

I am someone who walked into my bedroom.

I am someone who closed my bedroom door to see Pip standing there.

I am someone who smiled right at him.

I am someone who over heard Pip saying, "My my Tweek, dear. That took you quite a while."

I am someone who chuckled and replied, "Yeah I know. But now I feel so much better."

I am someone who saw Damien appear in a burst of flames.

I am someone who was pulled by my arm by Pip.

I am someone who was going with Pip and Damien to Hell.

I am someone who was going to be turned into a Heartless Demon.

I am someone who was going to be like Pip, corrupted and loved.

I am someone who was going to have murder as a job.

I am someone who walked into the flames vortex.

I am someone who smiled through it all.

I am Tweek Tweak.

I am Tweek Tweak and I have no heart anymore.


End file.
